From Now And Then
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Erza and Jellal Fernandes, they share a weird relationship. They are less than friend but more than lovers. They are strangers who are joined in marriage. Both of them neither hate nor like each other. They never talked to each other and that's how they like it. But after a year of marriage, troubles force them to finally open their mouths to each other.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! Long time no see! Yeah, it's been a year since I've updated! Whoa! Save your pitch and fork for later, girls! Because like I promised, I would catch up everything I left so let's do it one by one, shall we!  
**

**Well, I'll leave my babbling for later, so, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Arrange Marriage_.

It's an extremely old-fashioned tradition that was still carried out by the Scarlet Family. As one of the Scarlets, Erza had no rights to reject the tradition that was never failed to occur before. But, one thing she knew for sure, that she had to live her life to the fullest, so she wouldn't regret it later when she finally had to marry someone she didn't even know.

After doing a life as she desired, she became successful. She's now the president of a very well-known, famous and big company in Fiore. And finally, the letter telling about the meeting with her fiancé came. And she knew that she could only nod in resignation.

And when the wedding took place, everything seemed okay, just like a normal wedding where two people who were madly in love with each other joined in marriage. But the truth was, Erza met her husband, Jellal, one day before the wedding. The kiss they shared at the altar was their first and last kiss. The first night they spent together didn't really happen. They slept next to each other in their new apartment just like no one was sleeping next to them. They never talked or even touched each other. More importantly, both of them were the presidents of companies that never had a good relationship before.

Finally they decided to make a line that they cannot even cross; a line telling each other to mind their own business. No, they didn't hate or love each other. They were just two people who had a weird relationship. They were less than friends but more than lovers. They were two strangers joined in marriage.

From now and then, that's just how their life is…

* * *

**Yes, it's only the prologue.  
**

**Just move on to the next chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Act Like A Lovely Wife!

**STOP! IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK.**

**I've re-uploaded this with a totally new writing style and better conflict so I hope it would be appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Without them noticing, a year had passed by. Nothing had changed between both of them. They still hadn't talked to each other; they had never eaten, watched TV or sat together. Erza didn't know what's Jellal's favorite food, color, or even his birthday, so was the otherwise. But it's better for them. Because mostly couples fight because of miscommunication, so nothing would happen if they didn't communicate to each other, that's what they thought.

One day, something forced them to change, even for just a while.

Erza walked out from the bus she took. Along the ride, she was thinking how she should actually buy a car so it would be more convenient for her to go to work. At first she thought it wouldn't be any necessary because Jellal had one. But once they lived together, it would be absurd if Erza asked Jellal to give her a ride to work.

After taking the lift, Erza walked to her apartment room and opened her bag. She examined it slowly, searching for her cardkey, "Ah, there it is," she said while slowly opening the door of her apartment room. She took off her shoes and walked to the living room. She walked to the bathroom and filled the water in the tub then walked back to the living room. Not even caring if Jellal was home—who was probably not—she threw her bag to the sofa and slowly taking off her clothes one by one until only her underwear was on.

She was about to take off her underwear, "O-Oh! Pardon me!" Erza startled when she heard someone at the door. She turned at the door, seeing a petite young woman was now standing behind Jellal's figure. _Oh, Jellal brought someone home. Not that I care._ Erza thought but she immediately wore her shirt back, at least to cover up.

"I'm home," Jellal suddenly said. Erza looked at him as if she thought Jellal had hit his head along the way home. But his eyes were like saying, _"Just go along with it."_ Erza smirked. _Okay, I could act like a caring wife once and a while_.

"Welcome home. You brought a friend along?" She smiled brightly at Jellal as he snorted, holding his laugher.

"I-I'm Mr. Fernandes's co-worker, Risa. I-It's not like we're having an affair or something!" She said with a total panic tone. Not to mention she's shaking. Erza looked at the girl closely, she's wet. "I-I was on the way home a-and it rained. I-I didn't bring any umbrella, s-so Mr. Fernandes said I could d-dry my clothes h-here, so I—"

"It's okay… Please, make yourself at home. I'll go get you a towel and a change of clothes." Erza said as she hurriedly took her messy clothes and her bag from the couch and walked to her bedroom first. She changed her clothes as fast as possible and took a change of clothes for Risa. Then she walked to the bathroom to grab a towel and gave everything to Risa.

"That was fast. Thank you, Mrs. Fernandes!" Risa said with a big smile. Erza smiled back, but something's not right. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Yeah, it's the first time someone had called her Mrs. Fernandes. People in her company still called her Ms. Scarlet because she didn't tell anyone in her company about her wedding. She's married with an enemy's president after all.

"Glad to help. Since it's already late, I think it would be better for you to sleep here. You can sleep at the guest room, even though it's small. Tomorrow is Sunday, so work won't be any problems, right?" Erza said to her knowing that it's the best thing for her, she didn't even care if she really is Jellal's girlfriend. It's the best hospitality she could offer right now.

"Oh, no. I don't want to bother a newlywed couple." She said as Erza heard someone quietly almost burst into laughter. Erza turned her face as she glared at Jellal, looking ready to strangle him. _It's the first expression he ever showed me but now it's not the time for that! _She thought

"We've been married for a year, Ms. Clark." Jellal said to Risa as her eyes widen "But it would be troublesome if people in the company knew." '_Troublesome,' he said that so easily_, Erza thought "So please keep quiet about it." Jellal smiled at Risa as Erza could see her blushed.

_Take a hint, Jellal. She likes you._ Erza thought while keep looking and smiling at the girl

"Erza, I'll just take her home after she bathe and change her clothes." Jellal said to Erza as Erza forced a smile back to Jellal.

"Alright, please show her where the bathroom is. The water is ready—even though it was for me—I'll go make you a cup of milk. Or do you like coffee instead?"

"No, I prefer milk." She said as Erza smiled and walked to the kitchen. Looking at her, Jellal smiled a bit and Risa noticed it. She looked at the man next to her, "Mr. Fernandes," she said slowly as Jellal snapped from his thought.

"Oh, yes. The bathroom is this way," Jellal said while walking in front of her towards the bathroom.

"You have a very nice wife, Mr. Fernandes." Risa said with a small smile as if to test him. Hearing that he smiled while looking towards the kitchen, seeing Erza was plugging the water heater

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

"Then, I'll be taking her back." Jellal said when Risa had finished her bath and drank the milk Erza made.

One thing Erza was glad of was, Jellal immediately took her home before she started interrogating her with questions about their marriage that Erza knew she could never answer them. Not now, not ever.

"I'll be giving the clothes back on Monday."

"Oh, don't worry. Just give it to Jellal anytime." Erza said as she suddenly snapped. _It seems like I'm the cupid for them. I'm giving a chance for them to meet again. Wow, such a caring wife._ Erza thought sarcastically to herself. "Be careful, it's still raining." Erza said to Jellal with the fake smile adorned to her face, so did Jellal.

"Alright. Please don't go to sleep first, there's something I want to talk about," Jellal said as he suddenly kissed Erza's forehead. Erza wanted to jump and slap Jellal but there's no way because she's playing the role of Jellal's lovely wife right now. But her anger evaporated quickly when she saw Risa's face turned all white. _Ah, she indeed wanted to steal Jellal away. Wow, Jellal. You're such a mean guy. This is not the proper way to reject a lady._

Erza waved at both of them from the door and closed the door when they were out from Erza's sight. "Seeing her, probably Jellal won't go home tonight," Erza said slowly "Man, ladies these days are wolf in sheep clothes." She shivered as she climbed to her bed, forgetting about Jellal's request.

That's what she wanted, but she never fell asleep and she didn't know why. _Tick, tock, tick, tock,_ the clock kept ticking and showed that it was almost midnight; there's no sign of Jellal coming home, and probably he wouldn't for tonight. Not to mention tomorrow is Sunday. One year of marriage, Jellal was never home on Sundays, or he would be back—from wherever he went to—at night.

But her assumptions broke when the door of the room flied open slowly.

"I didn't think you'd actually wait." Jellal said as he entered. He looked at Erza who was sitting on the bed, leaning her back to the head of the bed.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?" Erza said, trying her best to hide her nonchalant tone, but failed. Jellal opened his briefcase and took out a paper. It looked like an invitation card. He gave it to Erza as she opened it, reading every letters carefully.

"My company will be holding an annual party and everyone who is married should bring their spouse. You should come." Jellal said while taking his clothes in front of the bed, not caring the fact Erza was there. "It's about time I introduce you as my wife. We can't hide it forever." Jellal said as Erza diverted her attention from the invitation to Jellal who was putting on his pants. _Wow, such development after a year._ Erza thought "So please act like how you did in front of Ms. Clark again. So no one would suspect us."

Hearing that, Erza snorted. _So this is what he meant. He wants me to act as his lovely wife again in front of his coworkers. Okay, fine. I'll show you._ Erza smiled confidently inside but her face remained the same outside, "Alright. No problem."

"And," Jellal immediately added, "We still need to practice." Jellal said as Erza could feel she's crushing the invitation with her hands as she trembled in anger, _what the heck? _She thought "No wife would look so calm when his husband brought a woman home." Erza clenched her teeth. _Well, sorry for not caring about you, it's because I don't like you, duh. _"You should really act like my wife by the time of the party." Jellal said as he climbed to the bed and pulled the blanket slowly so it would cover him. _Okay, starting tomorrow I'll show him I could act as his lovely wife!_

* * *

"Good morning, Jellal." Erza said, smiling at Jellal who woke up because Erza was opening the curtains. Jellal blinked few times, seeing his wife smiling at him first thing in the morning. And it's really the first time Erza did that. Erza tried her best to give her brightest—act of—smile to her husband. She wore an apron and tied her hair to the back. Jellal could almost burst into laughter seeing such a change of attitude from Erza.

Jellal got up from his bed and walked to Erza, "Good morning, Erza." He put his hand on Erza's waist and kissed Erza's forehead. He tried his best to not laugh in front of her when he saw Erza's expression. She's all red, but not from embarrassment, she's angry.

Erza hid her anger behind a strained smile, even though her fists were all crumpled; ready to give a punch or two on Jellal's handsome face. "Breakfast is ready, so please wash you face first. At least to make you fully awake, before oh, I don't know, wake you up with my own hands?" Erza said, smiling as always but her eyes were saying the otherwise.

Jellal smiled and let go of Erza as she immediately fled to the living room and punched the pillow on the sofa to release her anger. Jellal held his stomach and put one of his hands on his mouth, he wanted to laugh, but he didn't want Erza's fists to fly to him instead of the pillow.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he walked to the dining room. He stopped for a while, looking at the small dining table that was rarely used by both of them—or actually never been used by Jellal but Erza usually drank coffee at the morning before she went to work—was adorned by light foods for breakfast.

"None of your likings?" Erza asked with a straight tone but she suddenly gasped, "I mean, is there anything you don't like?" She immediately changed her tone into a _sweet-wifey _tone.

"No," Jellal said with his normal straight tone too as Erza looked at him with piercing eyes. _He acted all gooey few minutes ago, and now he's acting normal. Sheesh, I don't get him._

Jellal took the seat across Erza. Well, the table was only for two and small anyway. Silence covered the whole apartment room. Erza gulped, she should really think of a topic to melt the ice, probably Jellal kept silent because he's testing her, right?

"What should I wear for the party?" The first question jumped from Erza's mind to her mouth

"Anything formal."

"The party's in a week, right?"

"Yeah," Erza snapped hearing Jellal's nonchalant answer as she decided to keep it short.

"We'll stay there long?"

"No,"

"Right." Erza stood up and took her plates and washed it. She took off her apron and untied her hair. She peeked at the clock, it's 9 am. She could do some of her work in the living room. She walked out from the dining room as she was stopped,

"You don't need to do anything like this again," Jellal suddenly said, walking towards the sink and not looking at Erza. Erza turned her body towards Jellal who was still facing the sink.

"Pardon?" Erza didn't want to sound so angry, but it's too late.

"You don't have to cook for me—"

"So you're saying my food was not good?" Erza immediately cut Jellal's words.

"No," Jellal said as he immediately walked towards the front door and took his coat,_ what the? _Erza thought, looking at her husband's strange behaviors. The door slammed as Jellal left without saying anything. Without any explanation.

Erza sighed looking at the door. "My efforts all went to waste,"

* * *

_"You're mad, man?"_

Jellal put his phone between his right ear and right shoulder as he tried his best to park his car with this position. "Listen here, Simon. You know why I did that," Jellal said as he opened the window of his car and looked towards his apartment's window. _The lights are still on, _Jellal thought.

_"You're already at your mid 20s. You can't keep those things haunt you." _ The voice from the phone, someone called Simon said, _"And why do you think your father did something so troublesome like arranging your marriage? Respect your wife—"_

"Enough about that. She acted that way because I asked her to be my _real_ wife during the party. There's no other meaning," While talking, Jellal kept seeing at the window of his apartment. _No movements from the window, great._ He thought

_"Huh? Wait, Jellal, are you—"_

"We'll continue later, Simon. Bye." Jellal said as he immediately disconnected his phone. He walked out of his car to his apartment building, entered the lift and walked to his apartment door. He opened the door slowly. He took off his shoes and coat, ready to walk to the bed, but his steps stopped at the sight of Erza, sleeping on the dining table. Across her, there are kinds of food that was usually served for dinner.

Jellal walked to Erza, about to touch her until suddenly Erza woke up and looked at Jellal "Where were you?" Erza shouted. Jellal had never seen Erza looked so worried. Well, probably because he had only seen her expressions starting from yesterday.

"I drove around the cities for a while," Jellal said "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I made you dinner," Erza said "But you're late so I ate mine. But yours is still untouched. Have you eaten dinner?"

"No," Jellal looked at Erza for a while as he sighed hardly "And I told you, you don't need to do these things again."

Erza stood up and looked directly at Jellal's eyes, moving closer as their chests touch. "Listen," she put her pointer finger on Jellal's chest "I said to myself that during the week I'll try my best to act as your _real_ wife, so just bear with it. I never broke a promise, especially I made to myself." Erza said as she walked away towards the bed while staggering and yawning.

A small smile appeared on Jellal's face as it immediately disappeared. "I can't do this," he whispered.

* * *

**Alright! Did you like it? I'll update soon! Yeah, not another year, I promise :')**

**But I want to say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORTS!**

**During my hiatus, most of you readers still reviewing this story and keep PMing me and it was really appreciated ny me! If you guys did not tell me how much you loved this story, I would really update for 2 or 3 years later, haha. (No joking, tho)**

**Do you like the new version of this story? Feel free to PM me because my email is connected to my phone and it always sent me the notification. Nothing would be missed or unread.**

**I love you! Don't kill me yet, 'kay? :')**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Worst Mistake

**Hello, there. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**ATTENTION! Downwards, I will say something, PLEASE READ IT.**

**But I won't ruin your excitement to read this chapter, so enjoy, first!**

* * *

Days and days passed like that. Erza was still trying her best to be 'Jellal's lovely wife' but none of her actions seemed to affect Jellal. Not to mention Jellal had been avoiding Erza completely. Jellal always went to work long before Erza even woke up, and he came back home past midnight and this occurred every single day during the week before the party. Every meal Erza cooked was indeed eaten by Jellal, but he ate it alone. Every smile and good mornings Erza—tried her best to—say, was only replied by a nod. Erza didn't want to give up, but everything just seemed so useless.

And now, Sunday, 9 August 20XX, 7 p.m. Erza and Jellal had already stood there on the red carpet, walking to the ballroom of one of the most expensive hotels in Fiore.

Erza awkwardly wrapped her hands around Jellal's lower arms, walking on the red carpet with all eyes on her. I must say, she looked absolutely charming tonight. She wore a long black one shoulder dress which wrapped every single curves of her body very elegantly. Her 5 centimeters silver heels stepped slowly on the red carpet and rose petals—which somehow was laying there—and her necklace, bracelet, and wedding ring was all the same color—silver—which really made her shine the brightest among other businessmen or women there. Not to mention the one she's holding tight was no other but the Jellal Fernandes.

"Mr. Fernandes," when both of them were inside the ballroom, a man with grey suit and black tie approached them and greeted Jellal

"Mr. Oscar." Jellal said as a small smile appeared upon Jellal's face. Erza looked at Jellal, _he smiled._ She thought, but still trying her best to hide her shock behind a small smile. "Very nice to see you here." Jellal continued.

"Yes, it's such an honor to be invited here." He said. Mr. Oscar's eyes looked at Erza deeply as she just gave him most elegant smile she could flash this second. "And who might this beautiful young woman holding your hand, Mr. Fernandes?"

"This is my wife, Erza." Jellal said as Erza immediately shook the hand of the man in front of her.

"Wife! I didn't know you have one."

Jellal laughed a bit, "Well, here she is." He replied. Both of them started to talk about business stuff. Not that Erza was not interested or not understand. Hey, remember? She's also a business woman, as successful as Jellal, as famous too, but it seemed like the makeup she put on helped people to not immediately recognize her face. She's not uninterested in the topic, but she just froze there—nodded when she had to—because she had never seen this side of Jellal. Laughing and talking about something enthusiastically.

"Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes, I don't want to keep you here. You have a lot to greet. Have a good night, both of you." He said as he left. With Erza's hands still wrapping around Jellal's arm just like they agreed to on the car, she had to follow him greeting every single person who's acquainted with Jellal. Every single person asked the same thing and reacted the same;

"Who is she, Mr. Fenandes?" and after Jellal replied, they reacted "I didn't know you're already married!"

Erza sighed slowly. Every conversation always started like this and in the end they would talk about business and Jellal's company, where Erza, who shouldn't have heard that—because she's an enemy—tried her best to not eavesdropping and kept staring at the cake buffet. They looked absolutely delicious. She really wanted to flee then taste every single cake served there.

There are 2 things that made Erza stay. First, of course, she still had the 'obligation' to hold Jellal's hands until the party ended. Second, honestly she's very curious of any other expression Jellal might show her—or should I say his coworkers.

"Hey, Jellal!" a small punch on Jellal's shoulder made both Jellal and Erza turned their heads. A big and tall, full of muscles man was standing there with an unbuttoned suit and a red tie which was not tied very well. "You made it here."

"Simon," Jellal said. Erza blinked at the closeness of both men. Every single person who had talked to Jellal today, addressed Jellal as Mr. Fernandes, and the person standing in front of her called Jellal his name very casually and punched his shoulder.

"So, you must be Erza," Simon said, offering his hand to Erza as she immediately took it and shook his firm hand. "Nice meeting you." He continued.

"The pleasure is all mine." Erza said with a smile but deep down she's very confused of the relationship between Jellal and Simon.

"So, Jellal," Simon scratched his head and looked at Jellal and Erza continuously "You're really bringing her here." He said with a somehow sad tone. "You cut my phone call and I couldn't reach you from that day."

"My personal phone was kind of broken. You could've called to my business phone."

"And risk being yelled 'if you want to talk to me privately, don't call this number. This is only for business' by you?" Erza's eyes widen, she couldn't imagine Jellal say that to anyone. At least he would say it politely… _Well, I guess. There are so many things she didn't know about Jellal._ "But I guess everything's going to be fine," Simon continued.

"I don't really know what you're going to say, but whatever it is, don't say it here. I have a bad feeling you'd say something about… Well, things." Jellal said while looking directly at Simon eyes as he sighed and nodded. "I should get going then, Simon. I'll call you tonight if I remember."

"Oh, no. I'll call you." Simon said "Enjoy the night before something we-don't-know-would-happen-or-not happen."Simon said with a weak wave and walked away. Erza could hear Jellal sighed slightly as he looked at his friend(?) walked away.

"Let's go…" Erza said to break the ice but Jellal didn't move his feet

"You've been staring at that cake buffet for a long time…" Jellal said "I'll greet the others alone, you go enjoy the cake."

"You're not eating too?"

"No… I have people to greet."

"Then, I'll come with you."

"No… Just… Enjoy the cake." Jellal said while looking straight at Erza as if he's signaling 'please understand and leave me alone for a while'. Erza nodded and let go of Jellal's hand. Jellal walked to the crowd and immediately surrounded again as Erza slowly walked to the cake buffet. _He's like a puzzle, at the same time I really want to solve it, but I'm afraid he doesn't want anyone to solve it. And somehow I don't want to get too deep into his life anymore. Because tonight, when we're out of this ballroom, there would be no more forced smile, good mornings coming from me, dinner or breakfast that I would cook for myself alone and Jellal'd cook later when I'm asleep. There would be no more 'I'm home', 'welcome back', even though he had never reply it. Everything would go back to normal,_

_When we were just two strangers joined in marriage._

"Would you leave your husband and come with me, Mrs. Fernandes?" Erza almost choked her cake when she heard that sound coming from her side. She immediately turned her head and saw Simon standing there with a friendly grin.

"P-Pardon?"

"Sorry… I was just kidding." He said between his chuckles. Erza looked at him then smiled a bit, that really shocked her. But… If someone actually asked that to her… What would she answer? "So… Erza. Or should I call, Mrs. Fernandes?"

"You call Jellal his name, so please call me my name too." Erza replied "So, Simon. I take that you're very close to Jellal?"

"Yes. I must say, I know everything about him and so does he about me." Simon said "Let's just say, we're childhood friends."

Erza's eyes widen a bit as she immediately hid it with a smile and few nods, "So may I assume you know everything about, well… our 'marriage'?" Erza said while twitching her pointer and middle finger at the word 'marriage'.

"Yeah." Simon said as he chuckled at the finger twitching act Erza did "Sorry, it's rude of me."

"Oh, no. If I had a best friend to tell everything to, I would also tell her the whole thing." Erza said; her eyes were staring at people who were dancing. But her stares were blank and cold… So lonely.

Both of them fell into silence as Simon coughed to break the ice, "I must say… Sorry for everything Jellal did to you until now."

"No… It's okay. I'm used to it. It's been a whole year after all. But indeed I was shocked why would he announce our marriage all of the sudden. It's not like I feel this is a 'real' marriage after all—Oh! Pardon me, I was babbling too much." Erza said as Simon smiled as he shook his head

"You're being too formal, Erza!" Simon said, slapping Erza's shoulder. Not too hard, but enough to make Erza stumble but not to the point she'd fall. "Look, when he starts to open up, you'll know he's a great man."

Erza nodded "But I wonder when's that 'when'?"

"You know… I'm wondering the exact same thing." Simon looked at the figure walking toward here as he gave Erza a last pat on the head, "Anyway, thank you for being there for him the whole year."

"No… I did literally nothing."

"You just don't know…"

"What—"

"Erza." Erza looked at Jellal who's now standing next to him "It's late, we should head home." Jellal said. Erza nodded as she said goodbye to Simon—so did Jella. She wrapped her arms around Jellal's arm again and walked to Jellal's car.

* * *

_This is it,_ Erza thought. _Our live would turn back to way it was a week ago. Strangers are strangers with or without marriage contract. _

Both of them entered the bedroom and took off their clothes with their backs facing each other. After putting on her pajamas, Erza washed her face and brushed her teeth, looking at her plain, no more makeup face. Tonight, all she did was fake a smile like she always did every morning when she said 'good morning' to Jellal. Did she fool everyone? Did everyone believe she's Jellal's wife? Erza shook her head and gently slapped her cheeks. Now that every obligation she had to do was completed, everything should go back to normal.

No more fakeness, just… silence.

She walked out of the bathroom, seeing Jellal was nowhere to be seen. Did he go somewhere? Somehow ever since the whole act, she had been thinking about him too much! And that's NOT GOOD! She needed some caffeine.

When she opened the door to the living room, Jellal was sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap and a phone hanging between his left ear and shoulder. Erza walked pass him like he's not there and was about to plug the water heater until she heard someone shout—Jellal.

"WHAT?!"

Erza looked at Jellal, there's no wall separating the kitchen plus dining room from the living room. She stood there, trying her best to eavesdrop a bit from the distance between where Jellal sat and where she stood.

"You could've told me AT the party!" He shouted again, but a little bit calmer than before, "Simon, ugh… Let's not continue this… I'll find a way… Just! I'll find a way, I told you. And no! That's NOT helping!" Erza started to become more confused. She didn't want to continue hearing something that's probably had nothing to do with her, but at the same time, something made her to keep eavesdropping. She tiptoed closer to where Jellal sat. "Simon! This is for the best, I WON'T TELL."

_Really, what's happening there?_ Erza thought, thinking of some possibilities inside her head until she heard something…

"Erza WON'T know this, because I'll fix it before she knows."

Her name! He said her name, so it had something to do with this! Erza stood there, looking fiercely at Jellal who seemed too frustrated to even notice that she's there, not hiding anymore.

"Like I said, I'll fix it before she notices."

"And what if she already noticed it?" Jellal turned his face, seeing Erza stood there, crossing both of her arms, and looking at Jellal who seemed stressed but still trying his best to hide it. What a perfect mask wearer.

_"Jellal? Jellal?" _ Erza could hear the sound of Simon from the phone when Jellal moved the phone farther from his ear.

"Call you back later, Simon." Jellal said and disconnected the phone before Simon could even say anything back.

"So…?" Erza asked demandingly

Somehow—calmly, Jellal gave Erza his laptop. The first thing she saw on the monitor was headline news. She read the title carefully.

**ERZA SCARLET, OWNER OF SCARLET INC.  
MARRIED COMPANY'S ENEMY OWNER; JELLAL FERNANDES!**

Erza could feel clearly her hands shook uncontrollably… _This is NOT happening! Everything should've gone back to normal when she stepped out of the ballroom tonight…_ She thought.

But somehow Erza seemed to understand, marrying Jellal Fernandes was the worst mistake she made in life.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hello,guys. Firstly, I would like to say THANK YOU for reading my stories and supporting me up until this point.**

**I just want to say, I would really appreciate it if you guys step closer to me and click that Private Message button. I really really want to talk to you guys. Tell me what do you like about my stories, tell me something that can inspire my work! Even you guys babbling nonsense will become an inspiration to me.**

**All you have to do was PM me, a little hello would be very nice. Your messages have been my motivation to keep writing and I guess lately people just stood there and read this without me knowing what do you guys _want _or _expected _ to happen. I really want to live this story up into you guys expectations, you see.**

**And please suggest me a social media to make and chat with you guys!**

**Sincrely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Usual, Unusual

**OKAY YOU GUYS CAN KILL ME NOW.**

**I break my promise _again_ and wasn't be able to update during my birthday.**

**But this is the fastest I could do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza put the laptop on the coffee table next to her or else his laptop would fall and shatter to pieces—Even though she'd want to see it shattered into pieces. She wanted to shout, she wanted to flee to the kitchen and throw a knife to whoever did this… But, would that help?

Tomorrow… How could she go to work tomorrow? Gossips spread as fast as lightning in an office that most employees were women.

"Jellal…" Erza said, her voice was shaking and she had no intention to hide it "You… How can this happen? What did Simon said to you?"

Jellal sighed, he looked at Erza as if he had nothing to do with this, "Simon said that paparazzi were there at the party, or should I say; always there at the party. Every year."

Erza looked at him deeply to his brown eyes. "You planned this, didn't you?" Jellal didn't even flinch, he looked as calm as ever, _what? Doesn't he feel at least a little bit guilty? _"You asked me to come to your annual party to lure the paparazzi, so my company will fall and you get all the glory?" Erza asked. Jellal diverted his eyes to everything in the room but not Erza's eyes. _Why can't you look at me, Jellal?_ "ANSWER ME, JELLAL!" Erza snapped; she couldn't take this anymore. That company was her life, was her everything, and she couldn't let it fall.

Jellal didn't answer nor did he look at Erza's face at all.

"You know what, Jellal? This is the LONGEST conversation we had, and, _wow_! I can't believe that I'm glad you didn't talk to me for a whole year!" Erza shouted again, calmer but anger still dominated her completely. "Tonight, I'm sleeping elsewhere. And when I'm back tomorrow, I want things to go back as the way it was." Erza said. She grabbed her bag, filled it with one night clothes and fled out of her apartment.

She just needed time to calm down.

She ended up in the farthest hotel she could reach by feet.

She slumped herself into the single size bed in the hotel room. _This is just madness_, she thought. Somehow she didn't feel like going to work at all… If only she didn't come to that party, this wouldn't have happened. What should she say to her employees? Would they think she's a traitor for marrying company's enemy? Would they go on a strike or make petitions to force her to leave? Oh… Wait. She MADE that company, so more likely her employees would leave and make her bankrupt by a second.

She tossed and turned. She couldn't get it out of her head, she couldn't sleep at all. She took her phone and looked at the clock; it's already 2 in the morning. No missed call—What was she thinking? There's no way Jellal would call her. And it's not like Jellal had her number or anything. They never really talked until last week, of course they're not in the 'exchanging phone numbers' term.

She snapped back from her thoughts when her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Who the heck would call me at 2 in the morning?" She wanted to believe that it's Jellal, but at the same time, she didn't want to talk to him, at least not now… The phone kept vibrating as if it demanded nothing but to be picked up. She sat up from her sleeping position. Her hands were clenched, _just calm down, _she said to herself. And finally she braced herself to click the answer call button.

"_Erza! I'm glad you answered!"_ Erza's eyes widen. This is NOT Jellal's voice. She looked at the screen but the number is unknown, who is this person?

"Umm… Who am I speaking with?" Erza asked

_"Oh, yes, sorry I forgot. I'm Simon. Sorry that I called you so late."_

"Oh," Erza answered coldly. Somehow, she felt that Simon also the mastermind behind this "You should be sorry. I'm going back to sleep."

_"Erza! Please wait and listen to me." _

"Why should I?'"

_"Because part of this was my fault."_

"And most of this was Jellal's fault." Erza continued the sentence herself

_"What? You thought that? Jellal had nothing to do with it."_

"I know you're Jellal's friend and I know probably Jellal asked you to say this to me. And more importantly, from where did you get my number? Simon, if you really feel guilty about whatever you did then please leave me alone."

_"Erza, you don't have to believe what I say, but please listen to my part of story first,"_ Simon pleaded. Erza stayed silence, she didn't want to hear anything anymore, but she couldn't make herself cut the phone as Simon already start talking—as if he took her silence as a yes. _"The week before the party, Jellal said that he wanted to take you to the party, he didn't tell me why. He just said he wanted to. I was about to remind him that he completely forgot about the paparazzi that always come to the company's party, but he already hung up and then his personal phone broke, I couldn't talk to him until the party. I thought he wouldn't really take you there, but he did. I was about to tell him about that at the party but he thought I would've talked about…"_ Suddenly Simon coughed. Erza frowned but he immediately continued "_Something else… But somehow I didn't really see many reporters there so I thought it would be alright. But when I came home, the news was already there at the websites. So Jellal had nothing to do with this."_

"You know, the more you tell me this, the more suspicious it sounds. The reason why Jellal asked me to the party was none other to lure the paparazzi, right?"

_"No, Erza. Jellal was—"_

"Just, stop it Simon. Please. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back as if nothing happened. Just let me think in peace tonight—"

_"Jellal took you to the party because he wanted to finally become a husband and wife with you." _Simon said before Erza cut off the phone. She froze _"I think that was his reason."_

"You _think_?"

"_Y-Yeah. Because Jellal… about you…"_

"Stop it, Simon." Erza said "I won't hear your bluffs." She immediately hung up.

Erza threw herself in the bed, crumpling inside the blanket like a worm. To be honest, she would actually buy that story Simon told if Jellal looked even slightly guilty. Sadly, he decided to keep that poker face of his. Jellal was just being Jellal, like always.

The phone started buzzing again. She hated the fact that when she wanted to be alone, people just couldn't let her. She grabbed her phone and intended to block Simon's number until few days, but her hand froze.

**_Calling…  
Mrs. Fernandes_**

"Hello, Erza speaking…"

_"Erza dear! How are you?"_

"I'm great, Mrs. Fernandes. How are you?"

_"Oh, please. I told you to call me mother, didn't I?"_

"I-Indeed, mother…"

_"That's more like it. So, Erza. I'm about to go to your apartment right now. I was thinking I want to crash at my son's house, meeting my only son and his beloved wife. So, how about it? Or both or you are 'busy' right now? If yes, I can come tomorrow."_

Yeah, me and Jellal will never be 'busy'. Like, if you know what I mean.

_"Erza?"_

"Yes, mother… I… I'm…" She could say that she's 'busy' but that's embarrassing, especially when you're talking to your in-law, but if she said she's not, she'd have to come home… And _now_.

_"Ah, I suggest you're busy, eh? Well, newlywed. I understand… Just tell Jellal, I miss him so much."_

"No, actually, mother…" Erza just couldn't stand lying. Lying to a mother never felt good, no? "Where are you right now?"

_"I'm still at the airport. I'm sitting in the taxi right now. I thought I should contact you first—telling that I'm in the country. Actually I did call Jellal but it seemed his phone was broken. But I can go straight to the hotel and visit tomorrow, no big deal."_

"Well, actually both of us are not busy, mother. Come straight to our apartment."

_"Really? I'm glad. See you, dear."_

"See you…" Erza gulped. She wore back her shirt, jeans and coat. She immediately grabbed the bag and walked to the receptionist and checked out. She ran to the house as fast as she could, ignoring the drunk men who flirted with her on the way. She just had to arrive, fast.

Her breath seemed like it almost ran out. She knocked the door twice then clicked the bell once. She gulped again, gathering all the breath she could right now.

The door slammed open. It was Jellal, of course. He was still wearing the shirt from the tux and his tie was hanging around his neck messily. His blue hair was even messier than when he woke up in the morning. And he smelled, like cigarette. Wait, Jellal smoked?

His forehead was showing off the frowns, he was sweating. He blinked twice to make sure Erza was not a mirage. He looked shocked yet relieved for a split second but then he returned back into the poker faced Jellal.

"I thought you'll be back tomorrow."

"Something came up, and we need to prepare, FAST." Erza said. "Your mother is coming here."

"What? Mother? Isn't she in England?"

"Well, she called me saying she's here and wanted to meet you. Well anyway go take a brisk shower, I'll prepare a drink for your mother. Could you make sure the spare room is all tidy? Thanks." Erza said without even looking at Jellal.

Jellal didn't respond, and he just disappeared.

"I'll have to act, all over again." She mumbled.

* * *

"I miss you both of you so much!" Jellal's mother hugged both Jellal and Erza at the same time.

"Me too, mother." Jellal said with a smile "Here, I'll put your luggage to your room."

"Mother, I made milk tea. Would you like some?" Erza said

"Oh, I love tea." She said with a bright smile

"Here," Erza put the cup of milk tea on the dining table as Jellal's mother sat there "Tell me if it's too sweet…"

"Oh, I like sweet. No worries." She said and she gulped the tea "Mmn, perfect."

"What are you drinking, mother?" Jellal said as he grabbed the seat across his mother's and sat there

"Milk tea, darling. Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I just came back from my company party and I'm stuffed." Jellal said with a smile

_Liar. He didn't even look at the food there._ Erza thought.

Erza stood there in the kitchen, she looked around and decided to make herself a coffee "So…" She could hear Jellal's mother talk clearly from here "When can I expect the grandchildren?"

"Well—" Jellal was about to answer but it he could swear there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen area. He walked there and saw Erza sitting on the floor, picking up—luckily—plastic cups that probably fell. "What happened?" He asked

"Nothing, the cups from the cabinet fell." Erza said as she stood up. She walked pass Jellal and put a cup of coffee on the dining table with a sachet of creamer and a sachet of sugar next to the cup.

"Oh?" Jellal's mother said "How nice of her, Jellal. She made coffee for you." She said

"Ah, no, that's for—"

Erza looked at Jellal who was about to deny it "Of course, I'm sure he's tired." Erza said, smiling at her husband "Drink ahead, _honey_."

Jellal couldn't say anything as he sat back and took the sugar sachet and put it in his coffee. Erza grabbed a stool from the kitchen and put it next to the dining table as the three of them chatted—awkwardly if I may add—until Jellal's mother had to go to sleep.

Morning arrived.

Jellal expected a normal good morning from Erza, but even with his mother in the house, she didn't say it to him. She didn't even open the curtains of their room. And it seemed that her side of the bed was barely touched. She didn't sleep there last night, did she?

"Oh, Jellal! Good morning, darling." Jellal's mother said "Come, eat breakfast with us."

Compared from the other times, today the table was filled with a lot of foods that look amazingly delicious even though he was sure Erza wasn't the best cook. Not for his taste.

Jellal walked to the chair as Erza immediately put a cup of coffee on the table and a sugar sachet next to it. "Good morning, Jellal." She said but immediately walked away.

He noticed that now she only gave him the sugar sachet. Jellal stood there, deep in thoughts

"Mmmn! Jellal, you're lucky to have Erza as your wife! She's a great cook." Jellal's mother said

"Sorry." Jellal immediately said "I'm going outside. I have…. Work, yeah." He said. Then again, like always—not even minding that his mother was there—he fled.

Erza stood there dumbfounded… Her husband left him with her mother-in-law! That's number one in '_THINGS HUSBAND SHOULD NEVER DO_' list. And today is Sunday! He does NOT have work on Sundays.

"This tamagoyaki… Isn't it too sweet, darling?" Jellal's mother immediately said

"Oh, really?" Erza gulped

"Yeah. Everything is sweet. Or more like, it's flavor-y. It's my taste, but Jellal…"

"Jellal…?"

"He used to hate it so much—flavor-y cooking, in the end he cooked for himself because I can't fit his taste." She said "Erza's cooking always has strong seasonings. I thought to myself, poor Erza has to suit my son's egoism."

"Oh, no." Erza said "He never complained." _Because we never talked_, Erza continued

"It's all good, then. I guess he came to like it in the end after all." She nodded few times and continued eating "Oh, Erza… I want to ask, though…"

Erza looked at her, _is it about grandchildren again? What should I answer?_

"Don't you plan on quitting your job?"

Erza couldn't say anything. Yesterday came to her mind. It made her head went dizzy.

"I…"

"Oh, no… I just wanted to ask." Jellal's mother said "It's not like I'm forcing you to quit, dear. I know how hard you made that company."

"Yeah…" Erza sat on the chair across Jellal's mother, looking down.

"You don't eat, dear?"

"I…" It was dark…

And everything went blank.

* * *

**Teehee, I updated 2 chapters in a row!**

**Move to the 5th chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. Falling Apart

**This is a little bit too short. But this is where ALL the conflicts begin :3**

* * *

"Sorry I have to leave first. Say her not to force herself too much." _Mother is leaving?_

"Yes, mother. I will." _Jellal's back?_

"Really, she stayed up all night to practice cooking." _Wait… how did she know?_

"Oh…" _Jellal is just being him, huh…_

_Hmm? What are they talking about? Why can't I hear what they say anymore?_

_…Am I going to die like this…?_

"Nn… No…" Erza opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jellal. He was sitting on the work table next to the bed. He wore the glasses that Erza never even knew he had. And he smelled like cigarette, _again._

"Erza…" He said it slowly "Are you okay?"

"Nn." She turned her body so her back was facing Jellal. She looked at the window, _it's nighttime_. She thought "Mother's back?"

"Yeah." Erza could feel that Jellal was climbing the bed and now he sat at his part of the bed. He leaned his back to the bed's head "You're going to work tomorrow?"

"I must."

"Right." Jellal said. Erza stayed silent. Somehow she wanted Jellal to explain everything to her, and at her current condition, she would swallow even the weirdest kind of lie "Don't work tomorrow."

"Pardon?"

"Don't work tomorrow."

"Because?"

"Because it's my fault."

Erza didn't ask why. She just stayed silent and both of them went to sleep.

The next day was like the usual. One thing she noticed that Jellal left to work even before Erza woke up.

Erza braced herself. She wore her work suit and went to her company. The company was like she expected. Empty. The only people inside were the loyal employees. But they didn't talk to her and pretend that she didn't exist.

When she got into her office, her table was filled with letters of resignation. She threw herself into her chair. She put her legs on the desk, kicking the pile of letter while she's at it. She opened her desk's drawer and saw a framed picture of her opening this company. It was one hell of a work.

She sighed loudly. As soon as she kicked her desk, the door flew open. And it was Mirajane Strauss, her secretary.

"Ma'am…" Mira said

"Don't you know the term of knocking?" Erza looked at her with her piercing eyes. Her hair was already a mess. The only thing still stood still in her office was a wooden cupboard filled with important files, trophies and charters.

"I did, ma'am… You weren't answering and I heard a loud noise so I let myself in."

Erza walked to her "What do you want?"

"No… Umm… It's just that downstairs…" She gulped "There are a lot of reporters downstairs."

Erza snapped. She laughed so hard like she'd gone crazy, she opened her curtains and saw the sea of reporters downstairs. She laughed and laughed, then she slumped at the floor.

"You know what, Ms. Strauss?"

"Y-Yes?"

"This is the end of my company." She said "Yeah, I'm a traitor who married the owner of our company's rival. It's all because of the stupid arrange marriage. And my husband is a jerk who doesn't even love me, what more?"

"Ma'am…"

"Dismiss the employees. Ask them to go home and don't answer anything asked by the reporters. I'll talk to them myself."

"Understood, ma'am." Mira walked out of her room. Erza lied down on the floor like she's ready to be killed right here, right now. She kicked the wall so hard it broke her heel and caused the wall to crack. She looked at her right; her bag fell and the things inside it were lying around.

Her phone vibrated and the caller is from an unknown source.

It's probably Simon.

She rejected it but it kept vibrating again and again, even when Erza kept rejecting it.

She was about to click the block button, but she accidentally answered it.

_"Erza,"_ Erza was filled with anger. The voice coming from her phone was none other than the guy that ruined her life—Jellal.

"What do you want? Haven't you satisfied ruining my life?"

_"Come here,"_ he whispered

"What?"

"Sneak to my company and we'll discuss it."

"Discuss? Have you lost your mind, Jellal?"

"Erza, _please_. We can solve it together." Erza was still in her lying down position. She looked up at the ceiling, somehow that was the words she wanted to hear right now.

"Okay."

* * *

Erza somehow arrived at Jellal's company without any disturbances.

She used the backdoor which somehow wasn't filled with the reporters. Maybe not yet.

She entered the company with all eyes were on her. Erza was sure everyone knew who she was. She grabbed her bag to hide her face and ran to the CEO's office—on the top floor, exactly like Jellal texted her.

Erza barged in without even knocking and Jellal was standing there, looking indifferent.

"Now what?"

"What's what?" Jellal asked

"How can you look so calm like that?" Erza asked she walked closer to Jellal and looked at him in the eyes which he didn't avoid. "Tell me, Jellal. What's _your_ plan?"

"Let's join our companies."

"Pardon?"

"Don't you think it's easier to merge our company?" Jellal smirked as she held Erza's waist and pulled her closer "Mother said you should stop working, so this is a great chance, isn't it?"

Erza pushed Jellal "No,"

"Then, what? You want to see your company falling apart like a domino?"

"Ugh…" Erza couldn't say anything

It was silence until someone barged in the door

"Sir! Reporters are downstairs!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to them later." Jellal said. The office guy looked at his boss like he was crazy but he went away, closing the door.

Erza saw Jellal looked at the window, he stared outside the window blankly like he was aware of this.

Erza walked to the window too, seeing a lot of reporters there—even much more than the reporters at Erza's company. She glanced at Jellal, he didn't even think that this was a threat for his company. He closed the curtains and took something out—a piece of paper and a pen—and gave it to Erza.

"Let's merge out company." He said again

"No, Jellal." Erza said, looking straight to his eyes "This is the result of my lifetime work and I don't want to lose it."

"So what? We're married, it'll be like a family business."

"You know what, Jellal?" She snatched the paper and rip it apart "I wanted to do _this_ to our marriage paper back then."

"Oh?" Jellal smirked. His smile was so wide, it almost seemed like he's a different person. He glanced to his cupboard and walked to Erza, closer and more intimidating "And why is that?" He asked

"Why? Because this is an arrange marriage! A fucked up one!" Erza shouted "At first I thought I could love you, but you never even looked at me! And later I thought it would be better for us to stay silent forever but then you talked to me! What the heck do you want Jellal?"

She was trembling, she was about to slap him so hard that it could ruin that beautiful face of his.

"Then, what?" Jellal suddenly said "You want me to hold you for the very first time? Kiss you? Act like we're happy together? And do you want me to please you all night long? Things that we never even do this one year…" He pinned Erza to the door. He was different.

He's not Jellal. At least, he's not the Jellal she knew—not like she actually _knew_ him though. It's like he was… Swallowed by a dark, cold creature.

Something fell, a really loud _THUMP_ coming from behind the cupboard

Both Jellal and Erza looked at the source.

It was someone, a reporter with his camera and all of his equipment.

Jellal started to sweat bullets. Erza looked around the room, immediately notice all the spying cameras and bugs attached to almost everything in the room.

She pushed Jellal until he fell as hard as the reporter did

"You _DID_ plan this!" Erza said. She started to cry. She felt betrayed, backstabbed. And it hurt so much. "You know, what's the funniest thing, Jellal? Deep inside of me thought that you are better than this!"

She cried uncontrollably, she was trembling. She was about to become crazy. She'd always about to become mad after Jellal entered her life.

"And you know what Jellal? Forget this marriage thing," Erza said, looking down, still trembling. "I want a divorce."

Jellal was still on the ground, he looked at Erza but stayed silent

"I want a divorce," she repeated.

Jellal didn't say anything. Erza walked away.

"S-Sir…" The reporter said, walking out of this hiding position "I'm sorry."

"No," Jellal lied down on the floor, looking at the ceiling "You did a great job."

A tear fell across his cheek. And everything came back to him.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm gonna left this story cliff hanging like this and I'll update again next year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YES, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC TO MYSELF :'' I'm so sorry.**

**But here's the update, though! I'll try my best to update my story as fast as I can, because actually I've been extremely busy.**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the PMs! They're much appreciated.**

**And SUGGEST ME A SOCIAL MEDIA TO MAKE~! I'll spam you with spoilers, release dates, or even my everyday life.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**

**P.S**

**Follow my twitter KeikoAmano, I'll try my best to be active there again!**


	6. Tell Me About It?

**Sorry for the long update!**

**But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza's company took the fall.

Yes, it went bankrupt due to the employees running away from her.

Everyone's calling her a traitor, just like the headline news said:

_'**Erza Scarlet, The Traitor**_

_Ms. Erza Scarlet—or recently found to be Mrs. Fernandes—was revealed to be marrying Jellal Fernandes, her own rival company's CEO. A reliable source told that they were spotted entering the same apartment building recently and seemed to have been married for quite a while._

_Scarlet inc. is currently on an unstable position and predicted to reach its limit by next week. Up until today (8/12) the presence of both Erza and Jellal Fernandes are still unknown._'

Erza closed her laptop and put it on the bedside table. That news was published two weeks ago and the news hadn't even slightly calmed down. She couldn't leave her hotel room and she knew that she could only stay for few more nights before she ran out of money in her wallet to pay the hotel fee.

Ever since she told Jellal she wanted to divorce, she left the apartment and decided to stay in a hotel for a while. She was aware how she should had find a temporary house before she ran out of money, but going out during this kind of situation was too risky for her to do.

Erza rolled herself in the single sized bed—Back and forth, back and forth. She tried her best to shake off all the thoughts on how she wouldn't have to experience all of this if she refused the arrange marriage in the first place. But she definitely couldn't. Jellal deserved all the blame and she knew it. Everything would be better if Jellal didn't do something to chase her away like that. Something so… sly. Something that hurt more than being stabbed by seven knives at once.

Betrayal.

Erza phone suddenly rang and she picked it up, "Mom," she said weakly

_"Erza! I heard you want to meet us?"_

"Yeah, I do. In fact, you, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes and Jellal too."

Erza's mom stayed silent for a while, _"For what?"_ she finally asked

"I want a divorce, mom." Erza said. She could hear her mom gasped on the other side of the phone "Jellal betrayed me," she said before her mom had the chance to ask. "And it's not something as petty as a mere lover spat. I want a divorce. I don't even care being disowned by the family because I violated the Scarlet family tradition. For the third time, I want a divorce."

Erza knew her mom was speechless. She might be crying or hurt over there, but she should get over it. If Erza can stop crying from being betrayed by Jellal, her mom could do the same too.

_"Okay,"_

"Really?" Erza almost shouted

_"You're so stubborn about it, what can I do? It can't be helped."_

Erza smiled, "Thanks, mom." She grabbed a calendar on the bedside table "Then, can you and dad meet us tomorrow, mom? We're planning to meet at the Fernandes's residence, Mrs. Fernandes insisted."

_"Does she know about this?"_

Erza shook her head even though her mom couldn't see it "No," she said "I couldn't bring it up. When I said that I want to have a family dinner, all six of us, she cheered and I couldn't spoil it for her. At least not then."

Erza's mom sighed,_ "All right. Meet you tomorrow, darling."_

"See you, mom."

Erza threw herself into the bed again after putting back the calendar. She had marked the calendar with red mark. _This is it_, she thought.

* * *

All Jellal said was, _"OK"_ when Erza texted him about today.

Erza brought all of her belongings and checked out of her hotel. Her dad was going to pick her up with his car, so she decided to stay at her parent's house until she find herself a new job.

"And why did you want to divorce again?" Erza's dad asked

"Because I was betrayed."

"Define betrayed." Her dad asked "Or more like, tell me what he did."

"Setting me up to ruin my life, especially my company. That kind of betrayal."

"Maybe he didn't mean it," Her mom said

"And how can anybody 'not meaning it' when he's destroying someone's life?" Erza almost shouted. Veins started to appear on her hands as she crumpled them up like a ball, ready to fly a punch or two to Jellal if she saw him

"Come on, you're exaggerating. Maybe it was all an accident. Paparazzi are everywhere and he couldn't avoid all of them. He only wanted to take you out on a romantic ball but accidents happen."

Actually, that thought never crossed Erza's mind. All that conquered her mind that Jellal was setting her up so he could ruin her life.

"Think about this again, will you?" her mom asked.

Erza didn't say anything until they arrived at the Fernandes's residence.

By noon, everyone was already seated on the dining table—well, most of them. Jellal was nowhere to be found and it irritated Erza how he thought he could run away from today. Erza roughly cut her hamburger steak like she was trying to kill it—and it's already dead and well-cooked!—All the train of thoughts about Jellal made her mad every time. _I can't believe I'm marrying the kind of loser who couldn't even show up his face in front of me after I mention a divorce!_

And her phone started to ring.

_Simon_

"What?!" She shouted angrily

_"Whoa—"_

"Speak or I'll cut it off."

_"Have you seen Jellal?"_ Simon immediately asked

"That loser? No, he was too afraid to even show his face on family dinner because I mentioned divorce," Erza bluntly said, and she's now stabbing the harmless hamburger meat with her fork.

_"You want a divorce? Why so suddenly?"_

"Simon, I've always wanted a divorce ever since day one I married him. It is not _suddenly_." She pressed

_"Erza, if you're mad about the paparazzi thing, it's all an accident. Jellal didn't plan it. He may look that way but he is a sweet guy. He wouldn't dare doing something like that. I know him from collage and he's not that kind of guy, Erza."_ Simon tried to explain. Erza took a bite of her steak_ "You need to talk to him. You know… You're the only one who could help him. He's not as strong as you thought he is."_

_Is he really_? Erza thought

_"Believe me, Erza. Believe on Jellal."_

"Why should I?"

_"Because… I don't know. Find the answer inside of you. Is Jellal that kind of a jerk?"_

"Yes."

_"Right now, that's your answer. And maybe it'll change if you just talk to him. Please, Erza."_

Erza hung up. She didn't know what to say or what to do. What she knew that Simon didn't sound like he was lying. In fact, he was desperately begging for Erza to consider her decision. Honestly indeed it had never crossed her mind that this was all an accident; the paparazzi both on the ball and on Jellal's office, also the fact that on that night he was desperately hiding the fact that our marriage became viral. Everyone had been saying the same thing, accidents happened this, accidents happened that. And it really made Erza thought twice about everything.

Mr. Fernandes took a sip of his coffee—with one sachet of sugar, just like how Jellal liked it. "Where's Jellal?" he asked

Jellal's mom stayed silent for a while before finally asked "What day is it…?"

"Friday," Erza answered

"I mean, what date is it?"

"September 4th."

"That explains it." Jellal's dad said. Erza was dumbfounded—so were her mom and dad. "Well, Erza… Can you make the 'announcement' without Jellal's presence?"

"No…" Erza said "In fact, I need to meet Jellal before I decided whether this announcement should be said or not."

"Well then, go fetch him," Jellal's mom said, all smiley as if it was such an easy thing to do

"What?"

"I'll draw you a map, you go there. Oh! And no worries about paparazzi, that place was deserted anyway."

Erza's dad threw her his car key, even though he had completely no idea on what's going on. Erza froze there for a while. _Are these guys for real?_ She couldn't even process what's going on in here anymore. But there was one thing she needed to do.

She needed to give Jellal a chance. Just once—for now.

* * *

Erza parked the car. Jellal's mom was not kidding when she said this place was deserted. It was far, it took 2 hours by car and there's no way someone could reach this place using the train because she hadn't spot any train station ever since she entered the area.

Now the thing was, how could she find Jellal in a place like this?

She locked her car and walked through the grass. The grass was yellowish and tall, as tall as Erza's waist. At first she thought it was just an empty and unpopulated land, but there were few children playing in a nearby pond and there were few houses about few hundred meters from where she was standing.

"Excuse me," Erza approached one of the kids "Have you seen a man, with blue hair and red tattoo on his face?"

"You mean Jellal?" the kid said

"Yes! How do you know him?"

"He comes here often," the kid said "He's definitely at his usual spot."

The other kids nod, "Usual spot?" Erza asked

"Yep! See that hill? If you keep going, there's a cemetery. He's there. I'm sure."

"Cemetery, huh…" Erza thought out loud "Thanks, kids."

Erza followed their direction, and yes, there was a cemetery. A very small one, barely could be called a cemetery. She could see Jellal's there, standing in front of one of the graves. He looked at it deeply as he stroked the head of the tombstone as if he were stroking the person—affectionately.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to jump there and asked Jellal for explanation, but she couldn't. She was stunned. She could exactly feel the deep sadness hiding in every Jellal's gestures.

And somehow it hit her.

Erza had a hunch.

She might had read too many romance novels in the library when she was bored, but she knew that it must had been Jellal's lover, before death teared them apart.

"I know someone's there." Jellal suddenly said. Erza froze in her position, starting to sweat bullets. "Come out," he ordered

And Erza stepped out. Jellal's eyes widen—he definitely didn't expect her to be here. Both of them stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do. Erza decided to take a few steps closer but Jellal followed with faster and longer steps. He grabbed Erza's shoulder and turned her back to the direction of the cemetery entrance.

Erza knew, Jellal didn't want her to step further.

Just like how Jellal was trying to push Erza out of his life.

Somehow everything made sense now.

"Who told you?" Jellal asked

"About? This place or whoever grave you're visiting?"

"Both."

"Your mom and dad told me about this place. And I don't know whose grave you're visiting."

"Keep it that way, and stay out of this place,"

Both of them had arrived at where Erza parked her car. Erza slapped Jellal's grip at her shoulder and looked at him in the eye "Who are you to order me not to do this and that?"

"I'm your husband,"

"Barely." Erza said. She unlocked her car and entered it. Jellal was still standing there, and Erza pulled down the window to look at him straight in the eyes again, this time even more intimidating "I have a hunch. My instinct has been correct when it comes to these kinds of thing, you see... She must've been someone you loved so deeply much. An ex-girlfriend, maybe? Tell me,"

Jellal turned his back and walked away

"Tell me or I'll go find out about her myself,"

Jellal stopped "And do you even have the power to do so?" Jellal's back was facing her but Erza could imagine how Jellal looked when he said this. He'd look exactly like he did when Erza was in his office. And it's pissing her off "Everything you tried your best to achieve crumpled up and fell right in front of your eyes, Erza. You have nothing now. Not even the power to find out about her."

Erza thought everyone deserved a second chance. And here she was, giving Jellal her second chance before he threw it away like a piece of garbage.

"I was here to give you a second chance," Erza shouted. _You know what? Let's finish this once and for all,_ she thought. She walked out of the car and ran to him, pulling the back of his shirt tightly "If you just explain everything to me, I will… I will…"

"You will what?" Jellal asked

Erza put both of her hands on Jellal's shoulder and made him face her. Jellal didn't even want to look her in the face.

"I don't know." Erza said "Do you even _want _to divorce?" Erza asked "Because I'm not too sure." Jellal gulped but he didn't answer. Erza somehow knew that meant he didn't know it himself. "You promised me to go to the family dinner didn't you? Let's go and talk." Erza now put both of her hands on Jellal's cheeks and forced him to face her. But her eyes were still avoiding her.

"No." Jellal said "There's nothing we could talk about,"

"I have a LOT to talk about,"

"Not the things I want to talk about."

Erza shook her had few times before she put down her hands from Jellal's cheeks. "Hear what I've been thinking though, will you?" Jellal didn't answer, but she'd say it anyway "All of these things were an accident, right? You didn't plan it from the start. You wanted to bring me to the ball because you thought that it was about time we open up to each other. But then everything kept going to the wrong way and it became such a scandal. You tried your best to keep you calm but the reporters were hard to tame. I jumped to conclusion and thought you did it, and you couldn't say anything because if you did, I wouldn't believe in you anyway."

Jellal finally looked at Erza. And he found Erza smiling—more like smirking.

"You must've thought, _wow, this girl is so naïve_." Erza said with a full smirk.

Jellal tried his best to hide his gasp, but he couldn't. "Erza…" His voice was shaking, and it stabbed Erza right in the chest.

"I know the truth, Jellal. Even without anyone telling me," Erza said. She held Jellal's hands and surprisingly Jellal held her hands back "Tell me the truth,"

Jellal sighed, "You got me," Jellal smiled weakly.

Somehow seeing it made Erza wanted to cry. She shouldn't have said that to him… She knew she crossed the line with her sarcasm. Her words must've cut Jellal deeply in the heart, but that was the only way to lure him into telling the truth.

"You must've known by now, I planned this from the start... the paparazzi and everything. And the grave I was visiting was… My ex-wife."

And he finally told the truth.

Erza smiled, trying her best to hide her tears as she nodded.

"Tell me all about it on the way back?" Jellal nodded as he tightened his grip on Erza's hand—harder than ever.

* * *

**Yes, the mastermind behind all of this is Jellal**

**And yes, it is his second marriage**

**And yes, he has his reasons. **

**Ouchie to be Erza, no? I feel you, I feel you. I wouldn't be as strong as Erza if I were in her position. But the moral lesson is: No matter how bad it gets, try your best to stay strong! **

**Oh, and anyway. If you're thinking of killing me or ranting in the review section with your curse words (which hopefully you won't do) because the plot twist, I suggest you wait until the next chapter. And uh... Yes, I have something on my sleeve but that doesn't mean I allow curse words next chapter either... Uh... what I'm trying to say is... be prepared! Hopefully you'll be patient enough to wait!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**

**P.S.**

**For the old readers, I am 100% grateful of you who still follow me and my stories even though it's been years!**

**For the new readers, hopefully you will continue reading my stories.**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT (Not an update)

Hello, guys!  
Keiko Amano here!

Sorry that this is **NOT AN UPDATE!**

But I have a news!

* * *

After trying to write chapter 7 during the whole holiday, I was so stuck. If you see my twitter or facebook page, you might've seen my rants about how I still have NOTHING to write.

But last night, I got 2 inspirations at once.

First inspiration, Jellal telling Erza his _WHOLE _plan. I will re-write CHAPTER 2 UNTIL 6 from **JELLAL'S POV! **

Second inspiration, Jellal telling Erza all about his **EX-WIFE** and how she _died_!

Just to make it clear, I'm going to write EVERYTHING_ (Please don't scream out loud not matter how hyped you are, guys. Hahaha)_ in the next chapter(s). But, I want to see which story do you want to be told first because there MIGHT be a chance it'll be a 2 chapter thing.

In conclusion,

**I CREATED A POLL!**

**YOU GUYS COULD CHOOSE WHICH STORY WILL BE TOLD FIRST**

The poll is available both in **MY TWITTER **and **MY BIO**, so make sure you _choose wisely _because I bet you know how I can _twist_ both the story and your heart! *insert evil laugh*

So make sure you vote!

And, I might do this kind of things again so stay tuned to all of my social medias!_(Because if I keep announcing in my story, I will give people false hope and angry readers can be scary *hides*)_ Twitter, Facebook Page and Instagram! Follow them all and don't miss a thing! Links also in my bio.

**THE VOTE WILL END 7 DAYS FROM NOW, at JULY 21st 2016 at 10 AM GMT (Greenwich Mean Time)**

* * *

Thank you so much for all of your supports and attention!

I really hope I can do this kind of interactive story with you guys again! I might actually do this soon! Who knows?

Stay awesome you guys!  
And feel free to PM, DM, message me on my every accounts because why not?

Sincerely and big hugs + much kisses for you guys,

Keiko Amano


End file.
